


What Actually Happened In Barcelona

by cynx_17_kh



Series: YOI Ficlets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aka how the otayuri scene should have ended in episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: This is how Otabek and Yuri's scene should have gone tbh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets from an ask meme (send me the first sentence of a fanfiction and I will write the next 5) but I didn't listen to the rules and now there are ficlets. You're welcome. The prompt for this ficlet is: "Wait, that was you?"

“Wait, that was _you_?” Yuri asked. Otabek had just told him that they had met at Yakov’s summer camp and that’s when he remembered. He remembered Otabek very well now. _That was you who was my first, and only lasting, crush?_

“Yes, is there a problem?” Otabek immediately responded with a question of his own, and frankly, Yuri was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that this _god_ that was standing next to him and had just rescued him, was in fact the very same person he had a crush on as a boy.

Yuri shook his head slowly, thinking about his next words carefully. “No, it’s just… I remember you too. I never managed to get your name back then, though. I never thought I’d see you again, yet here you are, swooping in to save my from my own psycho fans and then bringing me to probably the most beautiful spot in Barcelona. What’s your angle, Altin?” Yuri was, of course, hoping that his childhood crush was about to confess his own crush. This was, of course, purely wishful thinking and was not very likely.

“Only if you want there to be one, Yuri. I brought you here to ask if we could be friends. From the first day I saw you, I knew you were strong. There was something else in your eyes when you looked at me, and I’ve never known what it was.” He paused and stepped forward. “But if you’re asking for what angle I’d play if I knew for certain it would work out… I suppose I’ll tell you.”

Yuri waited a moment, realizing three things. One was that Otabek wasn’t going to say anything else without an answer from Yuri. The second was that this stoic bastard has said so damn much in the past ten minutes alone, and Yuri wasn’t sure anyone else really every heard him talk so much. He felt special. The third this he realized was that they were facing each other with only about four inches separating them. Yuri had a feeling he knew where this was going especially given the slightest hint of pink on Otabek’s cheeks, and he was, strangely enough, okay with it. When he spoke, it was a whisper. But there was no need to be any louder than that when they were as close as they were. “Tell me.”

He chuckled and smirked. “Well, I’d say something along the lines of ‘Yuri Plisetsky, will you go on a date with me?’. And then maybe… Oh I don’t know, ‘Will you be my boyfriend?’. But that’s just an angle, isn’t it?”

Yuri’s heart stopped. His crush. Was planning on asking him out? Oh, this was almost too much for his heart to handle. Yuri glanced down at Otabek’s lips real quickly and made an impulsive decision.

One second they were standing there in a comfortable silence, the weight of the ‘hypothetical’ questions lingering between them. The next second, Yuri had thrown his arms around Otabek’s neck and pulled his face down ever so slightly to push their lips together. Otabek was surprised for all of three seconds, as he hadn’t expected this response from Yuri. He was certainly not complaining though. He placed his hands on Yuri’s hips and pulled him closer, kissing back happily.

When the kiss broke, Otabek smiled. “Are we gonna be boyfriends or not?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Clearly that kiss didn’t help you figure that out.”

“Maybe you should try again?”

“I think I will.”

The two ice skaters stayed where they were until the sun set, enjoying each other’s company and each other’s kisses. This was the start of something beautiful.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! These ficlets can be read in any particular order as none of them are related. Drop a kudos if you liked it, drop a comment if you want more!


End file.
